


Zombie Girls

by madness90901



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness90901/pseuds/madness90901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming, What do Chloe, Max, and Kate do when no one asks them out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Girls

Valentine’s Day was coming up quickly; no one had asked Max or Chloe to do anything, which wasn’t a real problem for them, laying on Chloe’s couch watching movies together like the old days sounded better anyway. A “bzzt bzzt” from Max’s phone; to which Max picks it up and reads the text.

Kate: Hey Max, what are you doing? 

Max: Hey Kate, I’m hanging out with Chloe, we’re at her house watching movies. What are you up to?

Kate: oh…. Um I’m not interrupting anything am i?

Even through text Max knew Kate was probably a bright red, and she was laughing at that thought, Chloe looking over at Max, “What’s so funny?” Chloe asks, Max replies, “I’m texting Kate, she was asking what I was doing, I said that I was here with you watching movies, I think she thinks that something else is going on, I can practically see her face bright red,” Chloe laughing at this too, knowing Kate, Chloe suddenly get up and says to Max, “I dare you to kiss me,” Max stammering, “uh… what?” “That’s it, Max, I double dare you! Kiss me now!” Chloe saying with a big grin.

Max standing on the tips of her toes, she kisses Chloe, to which there was a click, Max looking at where the click came from, it was Chloe’s phone, still having a big grin on her face, Chloe goes to texting someone, Max tries to see who and what she is texting, only catching a glimpse of the message, she sees the picture that was just taken.  
“Ring ring ring” Max checks her phone, Kate is calling, she quickly picks up.

Max! I didn’t know you were into girls! Now it makes sense why you never said yes to Warren, poor guy. Um…. Uh th… that was a cute kiss.

Max was speechless, a mix of embarrassment and anger, her best friend just threw her under the bus with this, still trying to form words, Kate started talking again.  
Um Max? you still there? I’m sorry, but you two are actually quite adorable! I know you two are best friends and have been for a long time.

Still unsure what to say, thoughts starting to form in her mind, she has had a crush on Kate in the time she has known Kate, but she dare not speak her mind on that, Kate is her friend, she didn’t want to lose that, she wasn’t sure how Kate would react to being told that a girl has a crush on her. 

Other thoughts were forming; new ones? Old ones? Max didn’t know, these thoughts were of Chloe, her best friend.

Trying to shake all the thoughts away, she punched Chloe in the shoulder, who faked an “ow” and fell back into the couch, she was starting to laugh, she felt like she won some unseen battle, Chloe had feelings of wanting to be more than best friends with Max, but also knew Max had a crush on Kate, to which she thought that was adorable, Max didn’t know that Chloe knew about her crush or that Chloe was crushing on her.

Kate was still on the phone, waiting for a reply only to get silence, she deciding to hang up and talk to Max when she got back to Blackwell, she couldn’t help but save the picture, she would have to do something special with it for Max.

Max finally being able to say something, only being too late as she heard a click from the phone, realizing that Kate had just hung up on her, she fell into the couch with a sigh, Chloe reaching over and giving Max’s shoulder a pat, “Max, are you really that upset about that picture?”

“Not really Chloe, It’s just… nothing, I’m fine” Max said, her thoughts taking her away from where she was, the daydreams of what it could be like if she could gain enough courage to ask Kate out, she was oblivious to Chloe trying to talk to her.

“Max, I know something is up, please tell me, I’m here for you,” Chloe said, to which Max didn’t reply, Chloe looked over to see why Max was so quiet, she was gazing forward not really focusing on anything, Chloe deciding to try to get Max’s attention by waving her hands in front of the brunette, giving no response to this action, Chloe thought for a second, should I kiss her or just tap her on the shoulder, to which the bluenette quickly decided to kiss her.

At first Max wasn’t registering the kiss, she was still in the daydream, Chloe almost stunned that the kiss wasn’t work, she went in for another, maybe a little tongue, as she was leaning in with a big grin, kissing Max again, still no response, not until Chloe was trying to slip her tongue past Max’s soft lips, did Max realize what was happening, she jumped.  
Chloe was kissing me! That’s all that was occupying Max’s mind now, her daydreams at the furthest reach of her mind; Chloe leaning back in armrest of the couch with a big grin on her face, Max couldn’t help but smile back at Chloe.

Something popping into Chloe’s mind, she wanting to do something for Valentine’s day with Max, maybe not as anything more than best friends, she was wishing for Max like her the same way, she knew there was a dance going on for the day, she thought about crashing it, and now she knew who and how they were going to crash it.

Chloe jumping up, pulling Max up too, “We are going to crash the Valentine’s Day dance, but we need a few things, also we’re bringing Kate into this, but she doesn’t get to know anything besides that she is hanging out with us,” Chloe said, Max’s change of expression and the sparkle in her eye was all that Chloe needed. 

Chloe dragging Max to her truck and taking off to Blackwell, for her plan, she needed to look into some things, while Max was talking to Kate about being roped into this, Chloe was hoping this would be a fun time for all three of them.

Chloe had to be quick while searching for the things she would need, Max was over in Kate’s room talking about getting Kate to join in on the fun, Hearing the door open, Chloe quickly closing the windows of the Internet on Max’s computer, spinning around in the chair, she sees Max, followed by Kate.

“I got Kate to say yes, she’ll hang out with us,” Max said, Chloe stood up from the chair and started jumping up and down, both Kate and Max giggling at the punk, which made  
Chloe stop and give an “hmph” look, walking past Max and Kate, “Alright, so we’ll meet up in the parking lot tomorrow, around 9 am, going to grab some breakfast before our real objective, and that’s all you are going to get from me.”

The bluenette was gone before Kate or Max could ask anything, still being sort of early in the day, Max and Kate deciding to go for some tea at their usual place; Kate was going to try to get some more information about what was going on between Max and Chloe.

The tea date was going nice, “So Max what’s going on between you and Chloe?” Kate asked, straight to the point, Max’s face went to a bright red, Kate giggling upon seeing this, “um Kate nothing is going on between me and Chloe, at least I don’t think so, …. I kinda have a crush on someone else,” Max said, “well the picture Chloe sent me yesterday, it looked like you enjoyed that dare, and oh really? Would I know this person?” Kate said, “umm I wasn’t going to back down from a dare, and uh yes, but I’m not saying who” Max replying while her face went an even brighter red than thought possible.

The rest of the tea date went great, Kate seeing Max getting all flustered at Kate’s inquiring, Kate constantly giggling, Max couldn’t help but think of how cute her giggling is, the temptation was getting to Max, part of her was screaming at her, “JUST ASK HER!” that voice was gaining momentum.

As they reached the dorm floor they were staying on, Kate turns to Max, “You know I’m going to find out who you have a crush on, one way or another, I may just get Juliet to find out, so I think you should just tell me now,” Kate said with a grin, Max didn’t know that Kate could be so teasing, and she loved it, sighing in defeat, she grabbing Kate by the arm and dragging the girl to her room, “Kate, please, no matter what I say next, please stay my friend,” Max said slightly uneased, “Max what does that have to do-“ Kate said, she didn’t finish as she just realizing who Max’s crush was, Kate’s jaw dropping from shock, thoughts going wild in her mind, I’m Max’s crush! When did that happen?!

Max seeing Kate’s shock, she quickly frowning and looking away from Kate, she couldn’t help but feel that she made the wrong choice in this, minutes passing without either of them saying a word, Max starting to feel crushed, moving to her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest, Kate wasn’t sure what to say or do, this being the first time for two things, having someone be crushing on her, and that someone being a girl.

Kate’s thoughts, she knew she likes Max, that Max was a great person, kind, a bit shy, takes great pictures, adorable, and she has been breaking out her shyness, but the real questions are, did she like Max more than a friend? And what does that say about her belief? She was needing to think on this before she could give an answer to Max, “um Max, this is a big bombshell, I hate to ask after you confided in me about this, but this is making me questions some things about myself, please don’t hate me, and no matter my choice I hope we can still be the friends we are.”

Hearing this Max got up, she knew it was a BIG deal, but hearing that they could still be friends, it brighten her mood, Max gave Kate a big hug and then nodding in agreement on being friends no matter what, Kate turning and leaving the room, Max closed the door and went to her bed.

Chloe was laying on her bed, she was finishing a joint, she was able to convince her mom to give her some extra money for the supplies she needs, she got what she knew she couldn’t get from Portland, which was the plan for tomorrow, to go there and get the rest of the things needed.

Bzzt

Bzzt

Chloe waking from a half sleep to her phone telling her that she got a text, she grabbed her phone, Max was texting her.

Max: Um Chloe, can we talk?

Max: Chloe? Please?

Chloe: Hey Maxaroni, what’s up? Sorry I didn’t message earlier, smoked a joint, guess I fell asleep.

By the time Chloe got out of bed, her phone was buzzing again, checking to see if Max was texting, only to see it was Kate.

Kate: Hey Chloe, I normally talk to Max about stuff, but since this is involving her, I need another friend to talk to, would you be up for talking to me?

Chloe: Hey Kate and sure, I’m here, so what’s up?

Kate: Oh my gosh, thanks Chloe! So umm Max told me that she had a crush on someone, and that someone is me, when she told me, I just sorta stood there with my mouth open. I’ve never had someone crushing on me, and then my belief says that male/male or female/female relantionships are a great sin, I care about Max, I would hate if I hurt her, but I’m also questioning my belief, I do feel that something special between Max and me. 

Chloe: Don’t tell Max, but I knew about her crush on you, I sorta snooped on her journal once, as for your feelings and your beliefs, I would say do what your heart is telling you, and that’s sounds mushy, Max must be making me soft.

Kate: Bad Chloe! Its not nice snooping, and listen to my heart, hmm alright, and hey that’s a good thing! Nothing is wrong with being soft. :P

Chloe: yea-yea, I know, yep, and I can’t be getting soft, I’m the badass punk! 

Chloe: No emoji!

Chloe was laughing, usually she only has to tell Max not to use emojis, but this time it was Kate, so Max actually told Kate, thought Chloe, interrupting her thoughts were a buzz.

Max: shouldn’t be surprised, a total Chloe move, and Maxaroni? Really? I told Kate that I had a crush on her, I’m hoping she will say yes, but understand if she says no, and what I want to talk about is what happened at your house today.

Chloe: haha, yes, I was just informed by Kate, good for you! And I have a feeling you will be super happy, and what about it? I dared you to kiss me and you were hardcore enough to do it, as for the other kisses, that was me being silly

Max: oh so she confided in you. And you really think so? I hope so, other kisses? You are telling me you kissed me more than once? Thank you Chloe.

Chloe: yes she did, and yes, yes, only one other time, you didn’t even notice it. 

Chloe deciding to do a few last things for the trip tomorrow, she now had one more objective, make it a special day for Kate and Max, maybe try for some romance to happen between those two.

The hours tick by, sleep doesn’t come by easy, all three girls were too excited or nervous.

The morning came quickly, Kate and Max quickly got ready, Max was about to knock on Kate’s door, when the door opened with Kate coming out and smiling at Max, she quickly wrapping Max in a hug, whispering “Max, I’ll be your girlfriend, just as long as we only keep it between me, you, and Chloe.”

Max’s face light up like a kid on Christmas morning, Kate upon seeing this mimicking Max’s, the girls then starting to giggle, both getting a text from Chloe.

Chloe: Come on lovebirds! Today is going to be busy one.

Both girls, giggling again and quickly making their way to planned pickup location, eyeing the Chloe’s old truck, they quickly get in, and they were off.

First stop, Two Whale’s Diner, making their way into the diner and into their usual booth, Joyce seeing the girls and making her way to them, “Hello girls, what will you three be having?” asked Joyce, “I’ll have a bacon omelet,” Max said, “I’ll have waffles with bacon on the side please,” said Kate, “I’ll get some pancakes and sausage,” Chloe said, “alright I’ll have those out in a few minutes,” Joyce said.

Max and Kate were sitting on the same side of the booth, Max wondered if Kate would be up for holding hands, Kate was looking at Max, she noticing Max’s gaze went to her own hand then to Kate’s, Kate took a step towards what she thought Max was thinking, she slowly slide her hand into Max’s, watching Max’s face for any reaction, to which Max smiled, and a sparkle appearing in her eyes.

Chloe seeing this exchange, made her happy yet jealous, she having feelings for Max was making it hard for her, she wants Max to be happy but she wants to be the reason for that happiness, she could feel the frown forming on her face, nothing being able to stop it from happening.

Max stopped holding Kate’s hand seeing Joyce coming back with their food, Kate was turning to see what the reason for Max’s hand to be withdrawn, she saw the upset look on Chloe’s face which in turn made her frown, she nudged Max, trying to get her to look without making a big scene. 

Max looking at where Kate was indicating, which was Chloe and the expression on her face, she was upset, “Chloe what’s wrong? Why are you upset?” asked Max, snapping out of her daydream, seeing that her friends were looking sad, thinking to herself, did she accidently let her emotions show? Damnit! “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you two, I was just daydreaming, it was nothing,” Chloe said, Joyce placing the orders on the tables, the girls said thank you and Joyce left to take care of the other customers in the diner.

Max not being satisfied with Chloe’s answer, “Chloe, I know you enough to know that’s not true, what’s wrong?” Max asked, “Alright, I’ll tell you but only once we’re back on the road, let’s enjoy our breakfast,” Chloe said with a smile, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to escape this.

The girls sat silently, eating their breakfasts which was amazing as usual, they didn’t stay long at the diner, Chloe knew it was going to be a long ride to their next destination, Max and Kate were waiting for Chloe to answer what she said she would, after an half an hour of driving, Max nudging Chloe enough to get her attention but not affecting her driving.

“Alright, I’ll tell you, seeing you two in the diner acting all cute, it made me jealous,” said Chloe, both Kate and Max were shocked at this, they weren’t expecting Chloe was going to be jealous, “Oh Chloe, we’re sorry! Why are jealous?” Kate said, “I don’t want to say, and please don’t force me to,” Chloe said, “Alright Chloe, we won’t,” Max said as she hugged Chloe.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Kate and Max finding out where Chloe was bringing them, they park on the street in front of what looks to be a costume shop, Kate and Max both having a confused look on their faces, Chloe looking over at them and laughing at the scene.

They went into the shop, Chloe went straight for the special effects section, as Kate and Max deciding to browse as they were waiting for Chloe to be finished, Max and Kate figuring they could possibly find a Halloween costumes, even though it was months away.

After about an hour, Chloe had everything she was needing, she went to find Max and Kate, she was going through the store until she found Max alone, just then something she knew she needed to do came to her mind, “Hey Max, can you come here, I want to talk to you alone.” Chloe said.

Max turning her head when she heard Chloe, “Um alright, everything ok?” said Max, “Yea, I just want to tell you something, I know you’ll handle it better, the real reason why I’m jealous is that I’m crushing on you, don’t get me wrong, I think you and Kate are hella adorable,” Chloe said with a sigh, Max was speechless, she didn’t know what to do, her best friend just admitted her reason for jealousy, what neither of them realize was that Kate was just around the corner of the other aisle, listening to Chloe.

Kate deciding to make her presence known, she walked around to the other aisle, tapping Chloe on the shoulder, she didn’t know what to feel or think, Chloe tensing up and freezing on the spot after Kate’s tapping of her shoulder, Chloe was pretty sure Kate heard what she just said.

Chloe almost couldn’t face Kate knowing that, Kate could see this was a difficult thing, Kate deciding to wrap Chloe in a hug, it seems like that was best choice, she could feel how tense Chloe was, she wasn’t angry at Chloe, she was a bit upset that Chloe didn’t tell her that she was crushing on Max.

The three standing there for what seemed to be an eternal, and Kate just hugging Chloe, it was definitely a sight to behold, it was Chloe who starting to actually function again, grabbing Max and wrapping her arm around Kate, she was trying to make their way to the cashier, she was wanting to pay and get out of the store, so they can sort through this in the truck or something.

Chloe’s plan for the next thing was seeming to went to shit, now they had to sort through the can of worms Chloe opened, she just hoping that she would still have a best friend and a friend after this, when they all got into Chloe’s truck, she deciding to find the nearest semi-private park to talk.

After a 20 minute drive, Chloe found what seem to be the best option, she got out and motioning for Kate and Max to follow, they got to a bench, she starting the conversation with apologizing, “I’m sorry guys, I fucked up, once again, yes I have feelings for Max, but I also want her to be happy with who she chooses to be with, I hope you two can forgive me.” 

Max and Kate look at each other; Max leans in towards Kate and whispers “What do you think Kate? We should talk to each other without her here, so we can decide where we stand.” Kate nodding as Max straightens up and says “Alright Chloe, can we have a few minutes, we would like to talk alone” Chloe nodding, hopping up, and walking off.

“So Kate, where do we stand? I know we’ve only been dating a few hours now, Chloe dropping that on us already, I will admit I had feelings for her, but I never thought she felt the same, that kiss yesterday, that was the first time, that’s happen.” Max said, “That blue haired punk really knows how to stir things up, I will give her that, and since we admitting things, I think Chloe is incredibly beautiful, don’t tell her I said that,” Kate said, both giggling now, they had to admit, they weren’t mad at Chloe.

“She is, and so what’s verdict? Do we make this a love triangle?” Max said, silent fell after that for a while, Chloe was walking around, she pulling out a cigarette and light it, she knew she fucked up and was stressing over it, “bzzt bzzt” incoming text sign, Chloe looking at her phone seeing it was Max.

Max: Alright you can come back, we’re ready to go.

Chloe almost fully sprinting to the bench, which the two girls that were sitting, saw Chloe coming and both of them bursting into laughing, after a few minutes of laughing, they got up and all three heading back to the truck.

Chloe deciding to keep with her original plan and make it the best damn time for Kate and Max, she stopped at a semi-fancy restaurant, quickly getting out of the truck and around the front to open the door for the other girls, making their way into the restaurant.

It had a nice atmosphere, Chloe was talking to the hostess, “Reservation for Price” “Right this way” the hostess walking off with 3 menus, the booth was pretty close to the kitchen, so all the smells of the food that was being made was strong, it was making all three girls’ mouths water.

Not wanting to waste a lot of time, they quickly ordered, Kate getting a salad and chicken marsala, Chloe getting a steak, and Max getting a salad and lime-apple chicken, the food was devoured faster than one could thought possible, after food was gone, Chloe paid and they left.

One last stop, a thrift shop, Chloe wanting to get some used clothing for the last thing, she would have everything she was wanting for the Valentine Crash, as she was calling it now.

With everything done, Chloe and the girls made their way back to Arcadia Bay, one thing Chloe didn’t tell the other girls was that they were going to spend the night at that the Price house, she needed them there for tomorrow, it was going to be a long day.

Arriving at Chloe’s house just as night was appearing, a curious look was creeping onto Max’s and Kate’s face, “Why aren’t we going back to Blackwell?” said Max, “well we are going to have a sleepover and tomorrow, we make the final preparation for Valentine Crash,” Chloe said and hopping out of the truck.

Chloe grabbed the supplies and hurrying to the front door, Kate and Max slowly making their way into the house, Chloe thought maybe they could chill and watch a movie together, sleepover ftw! Chloe was upstairs in her room by the time the other girls were in the foyer, Chloe quickly hide the supplies, the other still didn’t know what the dress up plan was.

Sleep coming quicker than expected, Chloe admitted defeat and fell into a deep slumber, Max and Kate following suit, Chloe woke in the middle of the night, sweating and scared, 

Max was awoken at this but Kate was still out cold, Max seeing Chloe being scared about something, she got up and crawled into bed, soon they were cuddling, Max whispering into Chloe’s ear, “Me and Kate decided to make this a love triangle.” 

Smiling like a child, Chloe couldn’t be happier, not only did she get to keep her friends, but she gained two adorable girlfriends, she gently squeezing Max in utter joy, “Chlo, you are such a dork!” said Max.

Kate starting to stir at the exchange happening, she looked around for, spotting Max, she climbed into bed alongside Max, turning the scene into a “Max Sandwich.”  
“Guys, I was really worried I had lost two friends today,” Chloe said with tears forming, “Chloe, we’ll always be your friends” Max said, “Yea, we just wish you would have told us about your feelings before,” Kate said, they all squeezed each other while cuddling.

Sleep came back around, and all the girls welcome it, the next day was going to be a great one, thought Chloe.

Seeming like only seconds had past, the morning was greeted with smiles, Chloe was the first to wake, for the first time in a really long time, Chloe didn’t need to wake’n’bake, she went downstairs to see if Joyce was still home and see if she was willing to make breakfast for them again.

It was like Joyce could read Chloe’s mind, she was already on making the girls breakfast. Chloe smelling the food, turning the corner into the kitchen and giving her mother a hug, to much of Joyce’s surprise to be getting a hug from her daughter, it wasn’t a common or even a rare thing, it hasn’t happened in nearly 5 years.

Chloe was making sure the smell of food was making its way into her room, the sleeping girls were stirring from the smell, Chloe standing in the doorway and grinning, the sight was so cute to her, Max rubbing her eyes, seeing Chloe grinning like an idiot, she couldn’t help but return a grin, the smell of food was getting stronger, then a grumble came from Kate’s stomach, Max and Chloe looking at Kate with a bit of surprising looks, both were laughing so hard, that Kate was suddenly awake, slightly scared.

The trio making their way to the food, filling in Kate why they were laughing, which made Kate into a giggling fit, all three woofing down their food, “Let’s get down to bidness, you two go back to my room, I’ll be there in a sec,” Chloe said, Kate and Max following Chloe’s order, they went up to her room, sitting on the bed, waiting for Chloe to come.  
Chloe grabbing the biggest bowl she could find, filling it with water, and making her way upstairs, carefully not to spill the water, successfully making it without spilling a drop, she set the bowl down and went to getting the supplies they brought yesterday, finally revealing the plan to Max and Kate.

“Alright, for my plans tonight, we are going full out as zombies and crashing Dana’s party! I brought some latex and going to mold it over our faces,” Chloe said, Max’s face showing surprise, while Kate’s was showing what Chloe thought to be dread, Chloe laughing at Kate’s expression, “Guys it’s not that bad, and we’re going to have fun! Kate’s first to go,” Chloe said.

The next few hours were spent waiting and giggling, after the masks were done, they went out to the backyard, Chloe assigning Kate to paint the masks while Max and Chloe  
worked on the clothes, shredding a little here and there, and making a bite mark, nearly done with the costumes, and the party almost starting, the girls quickly donned the completed works.

Max taking a few pictures of them in their costumes, the girls hopping into Chloe’s truck and were off to Blackwell Academy, the parking lot was almost completely packed, they deciding to sneak into the party, the main entrance being well guarded and people standing around outside, the zombie girls went to the back door, waiting outside, listening to music, ready to pick the right moment to go in.

Screams, gasps, and girls trying to get away from the zombies that have appeared, some of the staff rushing towards the screams to see what the cause was, seeing three girls dressed up as zombies, most of the staff just had to laugh, while one or two trying to make their way to the zombies and escort them out, but by the time they made it to the girls, they were gone, moving to another place.

After a while the staff giving up, Dana on the other hand was mad, realizing who the zombies were, it made her even madder, but most of the couples were getting used to the zombies roaming around the dance, Chloe, Max, and Kate decide to leave, seeing that the people were paying less and less attention to them, Dana stopping them, “I will get my revenge for this!” said Dana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope it is enjoyable, this is mainly fluff. Wanting to do it for Valentine's Day. Please leave any comments or feedback on how i could improve my writing or story. This is meaning to be a one-shot in a AU, but i may have a sequel when Halloween comes.


End file.
